The Chronicles Of Narnia: Queen Susan's Return
by ProphecyS
Summary: As you all know, Susan Pevensie is the last remaining Narnia Queen on Earth. In this tale its been a year since the deaths of Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Digory, Polly, Eustace and Jill. But when she meets a strange elf named Paravatia, she learns that somethin
1. Info: Summary and Chapter Titles

**The Chronicles of Narnia**

**Queen Susan's Return **

_As you all know, Susan Pevensie is the last remaining Narnia Queen on Earth. In this tale its been a year since the deaths of Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Digory, Polly, Eustace and Jill. But when she meets a strange elf named Paravatia, she learns that something much more sinister is behind this terrible accident. She must now find her way into Narnia and save the lost souls of Peter, Edmund, Lucy, Digory, Polly, Eustace, and Jill before it is too late. Aided by Paravatia the Elf and her trusty bow, arrows, and magical horn, Susan will enter Narnia once again, after having been there for nearly six years. _

_Chapter 1_

_What Susan Saw At The Party_

_Chapter 2_

_The Elf_

_Chapter 3_

_The Tale Of Narnia_

_Chapter 4_

_Susan's Journey_

_Chapter 5_

_Back Into The Wardrobe_

_Chapter 6_

_Who She Met At The Lamppost_

_Chapter 7_

_The Ship That Sailed The Sky_

_Chapter 8_

_Susan's Adventures _

_Chapter 9_

_Beyond The Mountains of Claire Dome _

_Chapter 10_

_Her Trusty Arrow_

_Chapter 11_

_The Wolf Pack Arrives_

_Chapter 12_

_Aslan's Warning _

_Chapter 13_

_A Family Reunion_

_Chapter 14_

_How Everyone Got Back Their Senses_

_Chapter 15_

_The Blowing Of The Horn_

_Chapter 16_

_A Fracture In Time _


	2. What Susan Saw At The Party

_ Chapter 1_

_What Susan Saw At The Party _

**_I_**t has been nearly a whole year, since the horrible deaths of Peter, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie, Digory Kirke, Polly Plummer, Eustace Scrubb, and Jill Pole on that horrible train wreck in 1949. Well, this story begins in the gorgeous home of the lovely Susan Pevensie. She (as you very well know) is all grown up and has been having the time of her life. She has traveled the globe and met various famous people. She has expressed dreams to one day become a famous actress in America. Susan has been taking various acting classes at a small theater in downtown London. She hopes to make her big break in the production of _The Love Before Me _(a rather boring play, I might add) where she will portray a bride, whose falls in love with someone else, a week before her wedding.

Susan's best friends Maggie and Molly Norman, the twins, came over to her house to help decorate for Susan's amazing party. Its going to be the hot spot of the evening.

"Su," said Maggie, holding up streamers, "where would like me to hang these?"

"Above the archway." called Susan, as she began to mess around with her brother Edmund's old radio. "Come on, I know you can work." She swatted the radio and it shut off completely. "Edmund's stupid old radio never works when I need it too!"

"Please, Susan, don't talk about poor Edmund like that." said Molly, entering the room. "It is a horrid thing. After all he was your younger brother."

"Molly, dear, I was only saying…." began Susan.

"I know exactly what you were saying Susan." said Molly, placing her hands on her hips. "You inherited a lot of money from your parents, since your brothers and sister died. Last year, you were a horrible wreck and now your making it seem like everything is okay. I don't like it, Susan."

"Come on, Molly, I was just…" began Susan again.

"I think I shall take this to Rupert." said Molly, cutting across her words again. She walked over to the radio and picked it up. "I'll see if he can do anything about it for your party."

"Thank-you," said Susan, kindly.

Molly nodded curtly and left.

"Su?" came Maggie's voice from the archway.

"Yes, Maggie, dear?" asked Susan, turning to face her.

"I remember, back in school, you use to always tell us those funny little stories about that world you made up. What was it again? Carnie? Nia? Jarnia?"

"Narnia," said Susan, remembering now. She hadn't thought of Narnia in years. She remembered how they played those little games of going into a wardrobe and going into another place where hundreds of years could pass in a year or two. How she had been given a bow, arrows, and a Horn by Father Christmas. A battle with the White Witch, Jadis, and setting King Caspian the Tenth on the throne at her old home of Cair Paravel.

"Have you forgotten your own stories, Su?" asked Maggie.

"No, no, of course not. But they were all childish stories. None of it were real at all." said Susan, rationally.

"I don't know, Su. You surely made it sound real. I use to dream of Fauns, Dwarfs, Naiads, Dryads, and talking animals." said Maggie.

"Well, you should had been around Peter, Edmund, and Lucy, much more often." said Susan. "They loved talking about those stories to Professor Kirke, (you remember I introduced you to him two summers ago) and Ms. Plummer, (remember she took us with her on holiday to Paris), along my cousin Eustace (who had surprisingly changed ever since Edmund and Lucy told him a story about Narnia), and his good friend Jill."

Maggie was silent afterward. She continue to hang streamers, while Susan finished cooking.

Within the next two hours, Molly had returned with a much better radio, along with records by famous singers of the 1940s and 50s. Susan's entire house was crowded with guests. She had squeezed her way through a pack of gossiping women over to the punch bowl. She had gotten herself a glass of punch and looked over at the clock, which read midnight. It was getting dreadfully late. But the party seemed to get more hyper as the hours went deeper into the morning. The moon was very high in the sky that night. Susan couldn't take her eyes off it. She had a slight memory of different star constellations and a much larger moon in the sky of another world. Then something flashed by the window. Something Susan had seen. _But it couldn't b_e, she thought. _How could it had been_? _What was is it doing here_? _And in this world_?

Even though Susan had lost faith in the world of Narnia, its adventures and information hadn't truly left her mind. For she knew she had seen none other then an elf…………


	3. The Elf

_ Chapter 2_

_ The Elf_

**_T_**he very thought of having seen an elf nearly a week ago remained on Susan's mind. She could hardly think of anything else. It was as though she had become entirely obsessed with finding it. The night she had seen it, she had quickly ran outdoors to find any trace of it, but found nothing at all. Then another thought had crossed Susan's mind. Why was she trying to find an elf? Why? What was the importance? So what, if an elf got out of Narnia and into London. It wasn't her responsibility anymore. Or was it….

Susan had always found closure by visiting the graves of her departed parents, brothers and sister. She stared blankly at Peter and Edmund's headstones.

"Oh, Mom, Dad, Peter and Edmund." began Susan, for at that moment she had begun to cry. "What has happened? Oh please, why did you have to leave me?" She looked over at Lucy's headstone. "Poor, poor, little Lucy. What's happened? You were all so young and it shouldn't have ended this way."

"Right you are, your Majesty!" came a high pitch voice.

Susan turned around very quickly to find a female Elf, sitting on a headstone. Its short legs swinging.

"I knew I wasn't imagining!" said Susan.

"Hello, your Majesty!" said the Elf, kindly.

"Who are you?!" said Susan.

"Why, I am Paravtia the Elf of Narnia."

"Well, Paravtia, what do you want here?" asked Susan.

"I have come to speak to your Grace." said Paravtia.

"But, I am not a Queen!" said Susan, stamping her foot. "Those were silly stories my brothers and sister made up for fun, when we were children!"

"Now, dear Queen, you know as well as I that Narnia and all its residence are real. That you did rule at Cair Paravel during the Golden Age of Narnia and restore King Caspian the Tenth to the throne." said the Elf.

"Elf, how did you get here? Why are you here? And out of every Son of Adam or Daughter of Eve in the world, you appear to me?" said Susan.

"I have searched the world for a year your Majesty." said Paravtia, kindly. "Its taken a bit of magic, luck, and faith to finally find you."

"A year?" said Susan. "So, only a year has passed in Narnia?"

"Actually, a two thousand, five hundred, and thirty-six years have passed since you've been there last. But as of late, only a year has passed." said Paravatia.

"That long?" said Susan.

The Elf nodded and hopped off the headstone.

"The poor Majesties." said the Elf sadly. "They need your help."

"Poor Majesties," began Susan. ", you don't mean…."

"The High King Peter, King Edmund, and Queen Lucy? Yes, I do indeed." said the Elf.

"What's happened to them?" said Susan. "Tell me."

"A tale that I have been sent here to speak, your Majesty." said the Elf, taking a seat on the grass. Susan also sat down.

"My story begins right after the arrival of your Majesties royal siblings….." began the Elf.


	4. The Tale Of Narnia

_ Chapter 3_

_ The Tale Of Narnia_

**_L_**ucy Pevensie sat at the edge of the Thrashing Creek in New Narnia. She stared out at it. The raging rapids were coming down very fast. Her cordial and dagger were on her waste. Jill Pole, another famous Narnia savior, walked over to her from the Forest Of Greenthumb.

"Hi, Lucy, what are you doing over here?" asked Jill, joining her at the creek's edge.

"Oh, hello Jill." said Lucy, kindly. "I was just thinking about our past adventures of Narnia and Susan."

"Don't think so hard on Susan. You remember what Aslan told us? He said, '_Susan will join us in Narnia some day_'." said Jill.

"I miss her terribly. I know Peter and Edmund, even though they don't say it, miss her terribly too." said Lucy. "And, where is Aslan?"

"I have no idea." said Jill. "You should come visit Claire Dome with me, Peter, Edmund, Eustace, Professor Kirke and Ms. Plummer. The Elf Paravatia will be accompanying us as well."

"Alright," said Lucy, standing up.

The castle of Cair Paravel was only a mile up through the Forest Of Greenthumb. The journey was very peaceful and serene. It had been like this for nearly a year. There were no more battles and evil beings in Narnia. Aslan had made sure to make the New Narnia as heavenly as possible. Which he had done. For all of Narnia's legendary creatures still roamed the lands, while the many Kings and Queens of Old Narnia lived in Archenland, Telmar, and the Lone Islands, while the Pevensies lived in Cair Paravel.

When Lucy and Jill arrived at the entrance to Cair Paravel, Peter, Edmund, Eustace, Paravatia, Professor Kirke, and Ms. Plummer were already waiting. Peter was carrying a brown sack, which held various food supplies.

"Your majesty!" said Paravatia the Elf, running into Lucy's arms.

"Why, hello Paravatia." said Lucy.

"Where did you head off too Lu?" asked Peter.

"Down to the Thrashing Creek." said Jill.

"Well, shall we be off." said Edmund.

"Do lets," said Polly Plummer. "I haven't been up to Claire Dome, yet. And I've heard from Rasdius of Archenland that it is a wonderful place to visit."

"Horace!" called Edmund. At that moment, a beautiful chestnut horse came running around the edge of Cair Paravel. It was followed by a white horse called Swan, a brown horse called Harper, a black horse called Blackheart, a bronze horse called Espis, a gray horse called Silverwing, and a magnificent golden horse called Destiny.

"Lets ride, then, shall we?" said Eustace, getting onto Blackheart.

Lucy and Paravatia got onto Destiny, while Jill got onto Espis.

Edmund got onto Horace, the chestnut horse, and Peter got onto Harper.

Professor Kirke got onto Silverwing and Ms. Plummer got onto Swan.

"Lets be off, Harper." said Peter.

"You heard him, talking horses. Lets ride!" said Harper the Horse.

All seven horses sped off away from Cair Paravel toward the Western Woods, which would soon lead to the trail to Claire Dome. They had rode for hours and soon came to a resting place just a five miles into the Western Woods. It was soon getting dark.

Eustace and Edmund made a fire. Peter opened the sack he was carrying and pulled out bear meat. He placed them on sticks and placed them in front of the fire. All was peaceful.

"Everything is so peaceful in New Narnia." said Eustace, suddenly. "Its so relaxing." He had lain down.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." said Peter.

"Much different in our day, aye Polly." said Digory Kirke.

"So true," said Polly Plummer. "I remember when were at the coronation of dear King Frank and Queen Helen. Remember, Digory?"

"Yes," said Digory Kirke.

Lucy was staring up at the moon, with Paravatia in her lap. She looks down at the Elf.

"I remember when we first met you Paravatia." whispered Lucy. "It was right in these very woods, we found you happy and free."

"Yes, your Majesty." Paravatia, whispered back.

In an hour's time, the bear meat was ready to eat. They had each had a great breakfast and lunch, but weren't too hungry. Lucy had a deep yearning question she had wanted to ask Peter for sometime now.

"Peter," said Lucy.

"What is it, Lu?" said Peter, chewing on the tender beat meat.

"Where do you suppose Aslan is?" asked Lucy.

"No, idea." said Peter. "Haven't seen him in months now that I truly think about it."

"Haven't you wondered if he's alright or what he's doing?" asked Lucy.

"We know what he's doing." said Edmund. "He's probably trying to sustain order in other countries. As you know, many Kings and Queens from different eras have returned to live in New Narnia. Just like the Caspians. Their all staying at the Castle Rivage over at the border of Archenland. It is a very huge job, Lucy."

"I just want to know why hasn't he shown himself to us in all this time." said Lucy.

No one spoke. To be honest, they had all wondered the same thing.

"Anyway," said Jill trying to change the subject, "we better head out for Claire Dome early next morning. So we'll be there by noon and back by nightfall."

"I agree with Jill." said Polly Plummer.

"Me too," said Peter.

They slept the night away. They awoke the next morning to find their royal horses gone.

"Where are our horses?" asked Eustace.

"I don't know. Maybe they ran off in the night?" said Edmund.

"We'll have to continue on foot then or should we turn around?" said Peter.

"No!" said Jill. "We can't go just yet. We're already five miles into the Western Woods. A few hours walk won't do any harm."

"Pole is right," said Eustace. "I believe we should continue to Claire Dome. Maybe someone may have some spare horses."

Peter, the High King, had come to his decision.

"Lets continue." he said at last.

Soon, they were now continuing toward Claire Dome on foot. The journey through the forest was much more difficult without the aid of a horse. It was much more humid and very little air was passing. The trees were becoming much more thicker, then less thick, then more thicker, and less thick again.

"Where are all the talking beasts of the Western Woods?" asked Lucy, after a mile. "We should had run into something by now."

"And the Dryads and Naiads too." said Edmund.

"Something isn't right at all." said Eustace.

The forest floor soon turned sharply to the left. Within the hour, the group had finally left out of the Western Woods, and crossing the dangerous rock basin, of Ettismone toward what looked like the entrance to Claire Dome.

"I see something your Majesties!" said Paravatia, after an hour's walk into the basin.

"What is it, Elf?" asked Eustace.

"A person," said Paravatia.

Someone was standing near the entrance to Claire Dome, doing a strange and weird hand movement. At that moment, the entire sky turned black. The sun vanished and they were plunged into eternal night.

"What's happening?" said Polly Plummer, alarmed.

"That person there is doing dangerous dark sorcery!" said Peter, pointing at the figure.

"Oh dear Aslan, please help us!" whispered Lucy.

At that moment, the ground began to quake and Edmund vanished into the darkness.

"Edmund!" cried Lucy.

Next, Professor Kirke.

"Professor, no!" said Peter.

Then Ms. Plummer.

"Ms. Plummer's gone too!" said Jill.

Jill and Eustace vanished together.

"Jill! Eustace!" said Lucy, beginning to cry. She held Paravtia tight to her chest.

The earthquake continued.

"What do we do Peter?" asked Lucy, terrified.

"RUN!" shouted Peter over the quake.

They sprinted across the basin as the ground started to split open. Lucy screamed. Soon, Peter was swallowed by the darkness.

"NO! Not you too, Peter!" screamed Lucy.

She stopped in her tracks and held onto Paravatia.

"Dear, faithful Elf, you must save us!" said Lucy.

"But your Majesty, how?" said Paravatia.

"Go! Go to Earth! To England! To London! Find her majesty, Queen Susan at once!" said Lucy, who sounded much more like a Queen, then a scared teenager. "Bring her back to Narnia, whether she likes it or not!"

"Yes, your Grace!" said Paravatia. "But, how can I get there?"

"In the name of Aslan! Now go!" said Lucy, setting Paravatia on the ground. She unsheathed her tiny dagger from her waste and ran toward the person standing on the other side of Ettismone. Paravatia watched in terror.

At that moment, two things happened at once. Lucy had vanished into the darkness and the ground opened underneath Paravatia. She was falling into the dark gorge and would soon reach her death at the very end.

"Oh please, dear Aslan, in your name rescue me!" said Paravatia. As she continued her fall, a bright light appeared underneath her. The light swallowed her and she had vanished from the gorge.


	5. Susan's Journey

_ Chapter 4_

_ Susan's Journey_

**_A_**nd after that, your Majesty, I found myself in this strange world of Earth. As I have said before, I have searched a year for you." said Paravatia, ending her story.

"But a thousand years could have passed, since then! They could have died or worst!" said Susan, dramatically.

"No, no. Only a year has passed. I know that for sure, your Majesty." said the Elf.

"How?" said Susan.

"Through the help of Narnian Magic."

"Okay," said Susan, breathing easy. Since Paravatia had began her story her breathing had changed. "What is it that I need to do?"

"Your going back to Narnia?!" said the Elf, surprised.

"Yes," said Susan, standing up. "I have to save them and find Aslan."

"Oh, your Grace, is truly the brave sister of High King Peter." said Paravatia, beaming.

"I have to go back. I've convinced myself for six years that it wasn't real that it was all a game. I'm through playing games and its time to face the real thing." said Susan.

"This is excellent!" said the Elf, happily. "Queen Susan the Gentle is returning to Narnia!"

"What is that I need to do?" repeated Susan.

"Your Majesty," said Paravatia. "First, you must journey to the place where you first entered Narnia. Then you'll meet a familiar face who will give you your weaponry. Afterward, you must travel to last place your Majesties, siblings, cousin, and friends we're last seen. Which was in Ettismone. There, your true journey to find your siblings, cousin, and friends shall begin."

"Alright," said Susan. "We have to go to the Professor's house. Its in the country side. A train is living in a few minutes. Come on!" She ran out of the cemetery, followed by the Elf.


	6. Back into The Wardrobe

_Chapter 5_

_Back Into The Wardrobe_

**_S_**usan and Paravatia's journey was very quick. As she left the cemetery, she caught a cab. The cab driver had asked about the Elf and Susan's only reply was that, "It is a present for my dear cousin, Essie. And it talks too." The cab driver had of course thought Susan's story was true and they sent off toward Professor Kirke's old abandoned home. Since the Professor was in Narnia (or somewhere else), his home had been boarded up. As the cab arrived in front of the house, the cab driver gave it one glance and said, "Sure you don't wanna go somewhere else, miss?"

"No, here is fine." said Susan, kindly. She and Paravatia left the cab. Once, she had closed the door and handed him his fee, it sped off down the dirt road.

Susan stared up at the house. Even though the sun was shining brightly on the gorgeous green lawn, she kept help but feel something sinister brewing inside that house.

"Lets go, your Grace." said Paravatia, tugging on Susan's jacket.

They walked up to the front door, which had decayed over a year's time. She gently pushed it open, but it fell with a crash on the inside of the house. They entered. The house smelled of something rotten. There was thick layers of dust on everything. Along with many strings of spider webs.

Susan and Paravatia headed up the staircase. She had began to have several memories being inside the Professor's home. How they had ran from MacCready and entered the magical wardrobe and thus her adventure in Narnia and her reign as Queen began.

"Just up ahead." said Susan to herself, remembering the way.

Within a few minutes, they were standing in the hallway where they would find the room, hosting the wardrobe. She walked up to that door and pushed it open. The door swung open and there stood the amazing craved wardrobe. She had learned from Peter that the wardrobe was made from a tree grown from a seed that Professor Kirke brought back to Earth from Narnia. She had, of course, dismissed it as a childish prank, not believing that the Professor would know anything of Narnia.

"Your Majesty, it is time." said Paravatia, crossing over to the wardrobe. She opened it and entered.

"Wait for me!" said Susan, running after the Elf. She opened the door to the wardrobe wider so she could fit in. It was completely dark and she couldn't see a thing. All of the Professor's coats had been taken out and she was standing in a bare wardrobe. "Paravatia! Where are you? Para?! Para?!"

"I'm here your Grace!" peeped up Paravatia, from the back of the wardrobe. "We must hurry!"

"I'm coming!" said Susan, picking up her pace. And soon, she was standing in a beautiful woodland side of Narnia. She was in complete awe and shock. As she had rejected this place for nearly six years and now to have returned is mind boggling. She couldn't even stand up and collapsed to the ground.

"Is your Grace, alright?" asked Paravatia.

"I'm fine, dear Elf, just fine." said Susan, weakly. "I can't believe I'm back."

"Yes, your Majesty." said Paravatia.

"Please, Para, call me Susan." said Susan.

"Alright, Queen Susan." said Paravatia, kindly. "May I add, Queen Susan that the lamppost is just between those trees." She pointed to a bundle of trees in the distance.

"Lets get moving. I want to know whose waiting for me there." said Susan, standing up and walking in the direction of the lamppost.


	7. Who She Met At The Lamppost

_ Chapter 6_

_Who She Met At The Lamppost_

**_S_**usan and Paravatia's journey through the forest toward the lamppost was very hard work indeed. Since Susan was last in Narnia, the woods had been cut down near the Great River. But they have soon grown wild again and they found it very hard to get through. But, within fair few minutes and a little bit of crawling, they finally made it to the gleaming lamppost.

"Okay, so who am I suppose to meet here?" said Susan, loudly. She put her hands on her hips (a habit she has developed over the years) and looked around.

"Here, your Majesty!" said a squeaky voice.

"Who said that?" demanded Susan. "Where are you hiding?"

Paravatia tugged on Susan's sleeve and pointed to the ground. Now, a normal girl would had screamed her head off if she had seen a two foot dark mouse. It was the daring and courageous leader of mice, Reepicheep. He is a large talking mouse who carries a rapier and has a large plume stuck behind his ear.

"Reepicheep!" shrieked Susan, scooping him into her arms.

"Why, hello your Majesty," said Reepicheep. "Oh! I never thought I'd see the day Queen Susan returned to Narnia."

"Reepicheep the Mouse?" said Paravatia. "Last I heard, you were left At The World's End, by King Caspian the Tenth, Eustace Scrubb, King Edmund and Queen Lucy."

"I have returned to the Majesty to tell her what has really---" but Reepicheep's words were cut short by a loud grunt from behind the lamppost. At that moment, a Red Dwarf walked out from behind it. It was Trumpkin!

"Oh, Trumpkin!" said Susan, surprised. She ran over to him and kissed him swiftly on his forehead, the only smooth spot on his red hairy face.

"Hello, your Majesty, Queen Susan." said Trumpkin.

"What's that your holding?" asked Susan, staring at the objects in Trumpkin's arms. It was a bow, a quiver of arrows, and a Horn. "My gifts!" Reepicheep leaped out of her arms and onto the ground, as she placed her arrows on her back, horn on her waste and bow in hand. "I never thought I'd see these again."

"Yes," said Trumpkin. "We knew you'd need them."

"But, I'm not understanding why I'd need these to find the others." said Susan.

"Well," said Trumpkin, "we were---"

Reepicheep cut in. "I was just about to tell her, Dwarf, before I was interrupted."

"I shall tell her!" said Trumpkin. "I know it best, Majesty."

"But, but that is truly unjust, Sir!" said the Mouse. "I have never in my entire life been so disrespected as a mere dumb beast who can't remember simple facts."

"Oh, hush up dear Reepicheep." said Trumpkin. "Let me begin my story."

Susan and Paravatia sat on the earthy floor, as Trumpkin began his story.

It all picks up after Paravatia left Narnia to Earth. For it turns out that the Pevensies, Eustace, Digory, Polly, and Jill are being held captive in a land far beyond the border of Narnia and even Claire Dome. In the mythological realm of Devast. Inside of Devast lives a dark and evil Wizard. He broke the barrier into Narnia and used his dark magic to capture everyone. Once a rift opened in the world, Reepicheep returned in a small boat to Cair Paravel, to find Caspian at first. Instead, he found Trumpkin who had been looking for the High King. As they were pondering where they went too a Robin called Terebethena, told them that Aslan is on the move and coming toward the main land. She also told them that one of the Ancient Queens from Narnia's past would be returning. Trumpkin had the strange feeling that it would the Queen who ruled at Cair Paravel and went to fetch her gifts at once. Then they proceeded down to the lamppost to find no other then the Queen herself and her Elf.

"We have to get into Devast!" said Susan, quickly rising.

"Yes, we must!" said Reepicheep, unsheathing his sword.

"No, no, no." said Susan. "That you can't do! I'm so sorry! But you two must return to Cair Paravel. Paravatia and I shall continue on."

"But your Majesty, surely…." began Reepicheep.

"Be quiet, Mouse!" said the Dwarf. "We shall do as her Majesty asks and not question her judgement. We shall return to Cair Paravel as you command." He gave a slight bow. "Come on, Reepicheep."

Reepicheep bowed. "Your beautiful, grace, and wisdom, shall continue to move future Queens even after your departure from Narnia."

Trumpkin and Reepicheep gave one final bow, and said, "Hail Queen Susan! And in the name of Aslan, be safe!" With those final words, they ran quickly off into the distance toward the mouth of the Great River, where they would find Cair Paravel.

"Well, Paravatia, seems we have a minor adventure on our hands. We have to save them, Para. She just have too." said Susan.

"I agree, your Grace. But where shall we begin?" said Paravatia.

"Will head toward the last place they were of course? Don't you remember? Ettinsmore." said Susan. And with that they headed on foot toward the Claire Dome, which turns out to be a three day journey from the lamppost.


	8. The Ship That Sailed The Sky

_ Chapter 7_

_The Ship That Sailed The Sky _

**_T_**hey had nearly walked for hours through the forest toward the entrance to Ettinsmoor. As it was stated earlier, it was a two day journey. Susan looked at her watch (which had stopped) saw that it read midnight. But, the sun was still beaming overhead. Paravatia was trotting along on Susan's left and scanning the forest for any sight of a predator. The trail that they had now been following for the past hour turned upward. The longer Susan was back in Narnia, she had once again began to feel like a Queen. She had now been given her Gifts again and felt that she wouldn't miss a shot. A little way down the trail, Susan had stopped for a little target practice at a small orchard. She had shot three arrows back to back and got three ripe apples for lunch. They found themselves a nice shady spot in the orchard and ate their apples. The cool juices exploded into Susan's mouth when she bit into it. The taste of a Narnian fruit was unbelievable (I'm never tried it but I've heard its very good). It also made you dreadfully tired. At that moment, Susan yawned and Paravatia leaned against Susan's legs. Then, her eyes closed slowly.

The dreams of dancing Fauns and Dwarfs around a fire in the forest ran through her mind's eye. She had been standing in a field of gorgeous white roses, with all her family and friends standing on the other end. She began to run toward them.

"Peter! Lucy! Edmund! Eustace! You guys are OK!" Susan laughed. "Oh this wonderful."

But everything didn't seem wonderful.

"You guys why aren't you saying anything?" said Susan, who stopped suddenly.

"Your Majesty…." said Paravatia. She was standing right next to her.

"Para…what's happening? Peter!" said Susan.

At that moment all the white roses turned black. The sky turned a misty gray. Then lightning began to flash.

"Susan!" said everyone in a sing song voice. "Susan come to us in Devast! Susan, Susan come to us in Devast! Susan, Susan come to us in Devast! Susan, Susan come to us in Devast! Come to us in Devast! Come to us in Devast….." The last line began to grow faint.

"Edmund! Lucy!" said Susan.

A bolt of lightning hit them. They screamed and vanished in a flash of blinding light.

"NOOOO!" screamed Susan.

A loud soothing roar echoed and Susan awoke. Paravatia was staring at her.

"Your Majesty, are you OK?" asked Paravatia.

"Para, oh, Para! I had the most frightful dream!" said Susan.

"Your Majesty, we must hurry!" said Paravatia.

Susan quickly got to her feet and stepped out into a clearing in the orchard. When she glanced up at the night sky she saw a beautiful constellation of stars and a large moon. Then she gasped. For at that moment one of the stars was moving toward her. It was coming at a very fast pace.

"Para, do you see that?" asked Susan.

Paravatia (who had just stepped out into the orchard) saw the star moving and nodded quickly.

It turns out (as the star got closer) that it wasn't a star at all. But a ship. A magnificent beautiful Narnian ship. Its beautiful white sails glowed in the night sky with the red Lion imprinted on each of them. Its portholes were lit by candle flames. On the rim of the ship was the name of the ship, _Rosetta Stone_. The ship made a sharp turn to avoid a tall tree and soon settled itself in the clearing of the orchard. A plank fell from the deck of the ship. Someone was walking down it. As the person got closer, it turned out to a girl. She had long curly dirty blond hair and wore a beautiful pink silk suit. She had green eyes and smiled at the sight of Susan and the Elf.

"Hello," said the girl. "I'm Rose. Captain of the Rosetta Stone."

"Hi, Rose." said Susan. "I'm your Majesty Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands, Lady of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion."

Rose bowed.

"I am enchanted to meet you Queen Susan." she said. "May you accompany me on my voyage to the Height Islands?"

"I wish I could, but my Elf companion and I are headed to Claire Dome." said Susan. "We have to leave the forest and head into Ettinsmoor."

"Well, your Grace, my voyage will take me past both Ettinsmoor and Claire Dome." said Rose. "We can give you a ride there."

"That'd be wonderful. Thank-you, Rose." said Susan.

"Why are you going to the Height Islands?" asked Paravatia.

"Height Islands?" said Susan, confused. "What are they? I've never heard of them."

"Their the islands of the sky, your Grace!" said Rose with amazement. "There are three of them. I'm going to all three to retrieve the lost Relics of my ancestors."

"Lost relics?" said Susan.

"Yes," said Rose. "Before New Narnia was formed, I was in search of the Three Last Relics. The first is a Locket, the second a Ring, and the third a Spear."

"Lets go." said Susan.

Rose, Susan, and Paravatia boarded the _Rosetta Stone_. When they arrived on the poop deck, they were greeted by several men and women all dressed in the finest silks you could ever see. They didn't look like the hearty pirate crew of the _Dawn Treader_.

"Everyone," announced Rose, "welcome Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands, Lady of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, to _Rosetta Stone_."

"Welcome! Hail Queen Susan the Gentle! Hail Aslan!" they chanted together.

"Roberta," said Rose, as a motherly like woman came over to them. "Please attend to her Majesty and Elf friend."

"As you wish, Rose." said Roberta, bowing. "Please my dear, come with me."

Susan and Paravatia followed Roberta to the bottom deck.


	9. Susan's Adventures

_Chapter 8_

_Susan's Adventures_

**_T_**he _Rosetta Stone _was way more spectacular then the old Narnian ships _Splendor Hyaline _and the _Dawn Treader_. Roberta led the Old Queen and the Elf down another flight of stairs and into a dimly lit hallway. They walked down the hallway.

"So, Roberta what island is the _Rosetta Stone _headed first?" asked Susan.

"Well, your Grace," said Roberta, "the first island we're to land on is Benvard. That island is directly above Ettinsmoor."

"That's perfect!" said Paravatia. "That means we'll be able to look once the ship lands."

"Your right, Para!" said Susan.

They came to the very end of the hallway up to a store with an archway comprised of red, white, and pink roses.

"Your quarters your Majesty." said Roberta, opening the door and bowing.

"Thank-you, kindly miss." said the Elf, entering the room.

"Thanks, Roberta." said Susan.

"Anything for you, your Majesty and if ye need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask." she said, leaving them.

Susan turned into the room and closed the door. The room was so beautiful (you'd have to be there to get the entire beauty of it). There was a wooden wardrobe and a dresser with a mirror in a gorgeous silver frame. The room smelled of burning perfumes, which filled Susan up like drink. It was heavenly and serene. The Elf was already in the bunk bed. She was on top. Susan walked over to the lower bunk and laid on it. The bed was so soft and warm. She couldn't but fall asleep on it.

When Susan awoke a few hours later, she found the bright morning sun shining on her face. She looked around and saw Paravatia staring out of the porthole. She quickly joined her. They stared out into the bright blue sky. They passed white puffy clouds.

"Amazing." said Susan.

"Yes, your Grace." said the Elf. "Roberta was here moments ago and told us that we'll be on Benvard soon. I have also told her to tell Captain Rose that you and I shall instead have a look around Ettinsmoor."

"Good," said Susan. Within the hour, Roberta returned to their room with fresh clothes. Susan went to bath and remembered two hours later. The clothes fitted her very well. They ate a hearty breakfast and soon were so full they thought they wouldn't eat for another week (we all know that dear Su, has quite the appetite).

Together, she and Paravatia headed up to the deck, where they were greeted by the crew and captain of the Rosetta Stone.

"Good morning, your Majesty and company." said Rose.

"Good morning." said Susan and Paravatia.

"We'll soon be lowerin' anchor and you and company can head down into Ettinsmoor. We shouldn't be long in Benvard." said Rose.

"Alright," said Susan.

"If your Grace and captain shall allow it, I would like to accompany the Queen and Elf on their quest through Ettinsmoor and return when they do." said Roberta, suddenly.

"If it pleases her Majesty, I have no problem." said Rose.

"Yes, Roberta, you may come along." said Susan.

"Fantastic!" said Roberta, clapping her hands together.

In the next hour, the Rosetta Stone had sailed south until they were only a mile from Ettinsmoor. Susan, Paravatia, and Roberta descended the ship via a powerful very magical rope. Rose had also told them before they left, that they would head into Benvard, retrieve her family locket and return for them at the entrance to Ettinsmoor.

"Lets go, your Majesty." said Paravatia, heading toward the entrance to Ettinsmoor.

"Para, dear, where do you say they vanished?" asked Susan, looking around.

"Well," said the Elf, "it was actually all over. For instance, do you see that crack near the ground just to your left, that was the gorge that opened and I fell into."

"I certainly do sense dark magic." said Roberta, looking around.

"What do you know about magic, Roberta?" asked Susan.

"Oh," said Roberta, "I was raised by Eastern Witches."

"Wow, Roberta." said Paravatia in awe.

"Who are the Eastern Witches? I've never heard of them before." said Susan.

"The Eastern Witches are the Golden Witches of the East." said Roberta. "They are very good and raised me after the my parents died of a horrible illness. They taught me everything they knew."

"This is perfect!" said Susan. "If dark magic is a foot then that means that white magic can stop it. Whatever it maybe."

"I do agree." said Roberta.

"Yes," said Paravatia. "Lets take the trip into Ettinsmoor to find giants. I highly doubt we will, due to the fact they all have left now that Narnia is peaceful."

So, they began their trip into Ettinsmoor. It was very short walk, due the fact that Ettinsmoor was more peaceful then Susan imagined. Like Paravatia had predicted, there were no giants, only long lands. They searched around Ettinsmoor was nearly an hour before finally returning to the entrance where they met up with Rose. She, had of course, required her relic, which was a beautiful silver locket, which she now wore around her neck. The R in the center of the locket was of a powder blue. They once again boarded the Rosetta Stone and headed toward the next Height Island: Central Point. Susan and Paravatia would accompany Rose in Central Point. They reached this island only two hours after leaving the first.

Central Point was an island full of beautiful green valleys and misty streams. Paravatia had even said she heard a waterfall somewhere in the distance. Roberta remained behind on the ship, while just Susan, Paravatia, and Rose made the journey. They crossed a small stream and set across on foot toward the closet town.

"Question, dear captain," said Susan, suddenly, "how you know when your close to one of your relics?"

"With this." said Rose, pulling out a white crystal from her pocket.

"What is it?" asked Susan.

"The White Star of Helen, first Queen of Narnia, and mother of the many kings and queens who followed." said Rose.

"However did you acquire something so old?" asked Paravatia.

"I'm one of her descendents." said Rose.

"Really?" said Susan.

"Yes." said Rose. "The relics I am searching for were stolen from the castle of Cair Paravel 600 hundred years ago by a hideous tyrant. And now I'm going to retrieve them. When the crystal glows that means I'm very close to a relic."

They continued on their journey until they reached a very small town. All of the stone houses were very close together with probably only a foot of space in between. There was a stone water fountain in the center with a stone lion perched on top of a platform, with sparkling water coming from its mouth. On one of its long fangs there was a magnificent golden ring with rubies imprinted on it.

The White Crystal began to glow.

"We're near it." said Rose, looking around.

A little girl dressed as a slave ran over to them.

"Hi!" said the little girl. "What are you lookin' for?"

"We're looking for a relic. A Spear or maybe a Ring?" said Rose. "We're very close too it."

"Oh, you mean the Ring of Aslan?" asked the girl.

"Ring of Aslan?" repeated Susan.

"Yes," said the little girl pointing to the stone statue of the lion.

Susan looked over at the lion to see the ring around the fang. She walked over to it and pulled the ring right off.

"You can't take that!" said the girl.

"Why?" asked Susan. "It doesn't belong here. It belongs to Rose's family."

"I said NO!" screamed the girl, who no longer sounded like a little girl. She actually began to grow into a man. A horrible frightening man. He had a long dark hair and a long black robe. He stared at them through misty eyes.

"Its him!" squealed Paravatia. "The Wizard who took your siblings and friends!"

"Elf," said the Wizard, "by the grace of Aslan you were saved from my accursed magic! And I see you have brought the ancient Queen Susan back to Narnia."

"Where are my brothers and sister you fiend?!" said Susan, already preparing to shot the Wizard with her arrow.

"Their in Devast." he replied, chuckling. "And I'm sure they'll be so happy to see you. Remember, dear Queen, beyond Claire Dome."

The Wizard vanished.

"Queen," began the Elf.

"Save it, Para." said Susan. "Rose, I'll need a quick flight to Claire Dome at once."

"But your Majesty, we have one more island, Portigye." said Rose. "We'll sail to Claire Dome of course, after."

"Listen Rose," said Susan, fiercely. "I am Queen Susan of Cair Paravel. You shall take me and my Elf to Claire Dome at once."

"By all means your Grace." said Rose, bowing.

"Here," said Susan, tossing the ring to her. She glanced back over at the lion statue on the fountain to find it gone. "What?"

"Is there something wrong?" asked the Elf.

"No," said Susan. "Lets hurry. We don't have much time."

The three sprinted out of the town, across the stream, and through the valley where they would find the _Rosetta Stone _waiting for them.


	10. Beyond The Mountains Of Claire Dome

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Beyond The Mountains Of Claire Dome **_

**I**t took only seconds for them to reach the _Rosetta Stone _and set off toward Claire Dome. Susan had been quite mean to Rose (thats what one would think of they were onlooking.) But actually, Rose new the word of a King or Queen was law and she must obey. Rose had now collected two of her lost relics and would soon be finding the third right before they reached the mountains of Claire Dome.

"Majesty," said Rose to Susan, as she met her at the bow of the ship.

"What is it, Captain?" asked Susan.

"The crystal," said Rose, holding out the White Crystal, which was flashing more then ever.

"But what does it mean?" asked Susan.

"It means that the next relic is very close by." said Rose.

"Claire Dome?" asked Susan, perplexed.

"Its a possibility. But the relics were told to be only on the Height Islands." said Rose.

"Possibly," said Susan, "the Spear fell into Claire Dome."

"Well, we'll soon find out, dear Queen." said Rose. "Shall I accompany you and your dear Elf into Claire Dome?"

"No, Rose." said Susan. "We must go beyond Claire Dome alone and not with any others. You may search it once we have departed for Devast."

Rose bowed and said, "Yes, your Grace." And she left.

In the next four long hours (I can't even explain properly about what Susan, the Elf, Rose, and the crew did because it would be to long and rather boring), the _Rosetta Stone_, soon lowered itself toward Claire Dome. Within ten minutes, the ship had settled itself, Susan and Paravatia had departed. They waved good-bye to the crew and Rose, as the ship rose up into the sky.

"How long will they have too wait, Majesty?" asked Paravatia.

"I told her an hour. That should be long enough for us to get through Claire Dome and find the place where my Royal Brother, Sister, Cousin, and friends are." said Susan.

"Well, Majesty, lets be off." said Paravatia, crossing across a rocky ground toward the entrance to Claire Dome. Susan followed.

The journey through Claire Dome was different then Susan had imagined. For it was nearly nightfall. The husky cliffs rose on each side of the trail which lead through Claire Dome. There were small cottages in different areas of the region. Some were placed on top of cliffs, while others sat beside the long trail. Some had lights on, while others were dark, they may possibly had been empty.

The trail soon turned upward into the mountains of Claire Dome, where no civilization was. It got colder and colder the higher you went up. Soon, the trail made a turn and soon, they were walking through a foot of snow. Susan grabbed her shoulders to keep herself from shaking rapidly at the cold. Paravatia was use to this kind of weather due to the fact she had lived most of her life in the North and actually lived on several mountain peaks. Suddenly, Susan stopped, held her bow rather tightly and said,

"Oh, dear Paravatia, I think we have found ourselves a dreadful problem."

"What?" asked the Elf.

"The trail through Claire Dome comes to a fork." said Susan, as they soon reached the fork in the trail. "Which way shall we head?"

"Oh, your Grace. That is a problem." said Paravatia.

"Can't you perform any Elfin magic to guide us?" asked Susan.

"I wish your Grace, but that won't happen." said the Elf. She was in fact in her state of law to not perform magic unless the situtation truly demands it.

"Oh dear us!" said Susan. "Now, Peter, Lucy, Edmund, Eustace, Jill, Aunt Polly, and Professor Digory will suffer! This is horrible! They were counting on me!"

"Now don't fret your Grace." said a voice from behind them. They turned around to find Rose, holding the glowing White Crystal.

"You weren't to follow for about an hour's time! This is treason!" said Susan.

"Your Grace is in need of help." said Rose. "I'll bet my treasure that the path is to the left."

"Why the left?" asked Paravatia.

"Due to the fact," said Rose, "my Crystal is glowing strongly, which means the Spear would be in that direction. It all connects. My crew and I finding you. You coming aboard while I search the Height Islands for my family's lost relics. Then we found the ring and the man who has taken thou family into his own dark world and tells you to look beyond Claire Dome. Then, myself finding out that one of my relics isn't on the Height Isle above Claire Dome, but really is in Claire Dome."

"Your right!" said Susan. "Sorry, I ever doubted you!"

"No worries, Queen Susan." said Rose, now leading the way through Claire Dome, holding out her White Crystal.

Night had now fallen and soon a summer's breeze washed over their cold bodies. All of the snow had now vanished and they were walking along rocky grounds. The only source of light came from the Crystal. They walked on for several more moments until they reached an end, on the edge of a cliff. Below them, stood a gorgeous heavenly valley. In the very center of the valley was a stone dais, which a black gate stood. They had only just realized they had gotten through the mountains of Claire Dome.

"Down there your Grace is where we must travel." said Rose. The White Crystal was glowing brighter and brighter.


	11. Her Trusty Arrow

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Her Trusty Arrow**_

_**T**_he White Crystal glowed much more brighter as the trio descended the cliffs leading down into the dark valley. The moon was out overhead and the bright stars were happier then Susan had ever remembered. The sky looked so peaceful and heavenly.

"New Narnia is now ruined." said Paravatia, suddenly.

"What do you mean, Para?" asked Susan.

"Conflict and disaster has risen. This was suppose to be a peaceful era for true Narnians. I can't even imagine how dear Aslan is taking this."

"I suspect he knows everything." said Rose. "He always has and always will. He knew long before now that Queen Susan would return to Narnia."

Susan smiled slightly.

"I should had returned when everyone else did, but I had to be so stubborn and ignorant." she said.

"All in the past, your Grace." said Rose, as they neared the end of the trail going into the valley.

They stepped onto the dark smooth dewy grass of the valley. The dais was only a mile across the valley from where they stood. The trip through the valley toward the dais took no time. But as they neared two things came into greater focus. One was the White Crystal, which was now brighter then the stars above. And second was one of the stars from the sky had began to fall. It was coming at great speed toward the base of the dais. On impact there was a bright explosion. And a man with long white hair and matching mustache and beard, wearing a long white glowing robe, appeared.

They stopped a yard away from the Star, for its light was too bright for them to take.

"Who are you?!" said the Star. "And why have you come to this Ancient Place?"

"I am Rose, Captain of the Rosetta Stone and her crew, I am here searching for my lost family relic, the Spear of my Sacred Ancestors. I have great reason to believe (due to the glow of my White Crystal) that the said relic is here." said Rose, holding up the White Crystal.

"And I'm your Majesty Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands, Lady of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion. And this Elf is my Royal Company named Paravatia." said Susan. "We are on a mission to recover the lost Ancient Kings and Queen of Narnia, along with our cousin, his friend, and the Lord Digory and Lady Polly. I demand you tell me who you are and what is your business here?"

The Star stepped toward them. As he walked the grass seemed to light up.

"I am Tarisdane." said the Star. "An old Star of Old Narnia, who was reborn in New Narnia. My task is guard over the horrible veil from New Narnian inhabitants."

"Dear Star, is there a Spear located anywhere in this area?" asked Rose.

"Yes, dear Captain," said Tarisdane the Star. "Right there." He held a glowing finger to the dais.

This was their first time having a proper look at the dais. It was very old and its steps were cracked in several places. There were two stone pillars on each side of it. In the center was a small stone table, where a spear sat. It was glowing the same as the Crystal. Behind the table were the black gates which lead to nowhere.

"The Spear," said Rose.

"You can't touch it my dear or sudden death shall befall this world." said the Star.

"What?" said Susan. "Sudden death?"

"Yes," said Tarisdane the Star, "for a deadly curse has been placed upon the area. If the Spear was removed death would soon follow."

"How did this curse come to be?" asked Rose.

"A year ago, those black gates opened and a man appeared in its arch," began the Star, "I watched from the sky as he left the gates, closed them and left this place. The stars rang through the world, trying to alert all to this horrible being. But no one ever heard our call and he escaped into Narnia. I don't even think Aslan (Paravatia made a sharp cough) heard our call. Anyway, weeks and weeks pasted by until he returned with the Spear. He said some very ancient words of evil Magic on it, then left again back into Narnia. It was is third trip back to the dais when he returned with High King Peter, King Edmund, Queen Susan, Sir Eustace and Madam Jill, Lord Digory and Lady Polly. They each past through the black gates into nothingness. Then, the man entered the gates and closed them behind him. He left the Spear behind as a curse to all who try to enter the gates."

"My brother and sister are through those gates." said Susan, sharply.

"Yes, your Majesty." said the Star. "I am ashamed of myself to had let a dark thing as that carry on for such a long time."

"Don't worry about it, Tarisdane." said Rose.

"We have to break the curse." said Paravatia. "Then we shall have passage into the black gates."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the Star's voice echoed. It wasn't a loud mean echo. It was soft and calm. "You mustn't dare enter the arch into that horrible realm! I am here to protect it and that is what I shall do."

Susan was already preparing her arrow into her bow.

"What are you doing?" asked Rose.

"I'm gonna strike the curse." said Susan.

"What?!" said the Star. "Your Grace may cause a chain reaction which could disrupt all peace of Narnia!"

"I don't care." said Susan. "A dark Wizard has entered this peaceful world already. He shall never come again. I will make sure of that. Me, and my trusty arrow."

"Do it, Queen!" said the Elf, cheerfully.

Susan aimed her arrow at the Spear. And with a _thang_, the arrow whipped through the air and struck the Spear. Black lightnining errupted from all sides of the Spear. It rattled and shook violently, until it fell off the stone table onto the floor of the dais and rolled off the side, down the steps until it lay still at Rose's feet. She leaned over and picked it up. She pulled the arrow out and nothing happened.

"Why your Majesty has broken the curse with her trusty arrow. Amazing!" said Rose, stunned.

Something happened. The moment Rose had finished her sentence the black gates on the dais opened revealing nothing behind it but the back of the dais.

"Now, its time for us to travel through the veil." said Susan, heading toward the base of the steps. She turned to look at Rose. She rushed over to her, hugged her, and kissed her on each cheek, as Queen's do.

"Bye, Captain!" said Paravatia, rushing past the Star toward Susan.

"Good luck your Ancient Majesty." said the Star. He glew rather brightly and returned to the sky.

"Be safe Rose." said Susan.

"You too." said Rose, holding the Spear tightly.

Susan and the Elf walked up the stone steps onto the dais. They stepped over to the opened black gates and pasted through them. They closed behind them with a snap.

Rose waited nearly an hour for the _Rosetta Stone _to come across Claire Dome. She boarded and the ship set out toward the Western Sea to find more treasure.


	12. The Wolf Pack Arrives

_**Chapter 11**_

_**The Wolf Pack Arrives**_

_**S**_usan and Paravatia couldn't had felt anymore uncomfortable as they did while passing through the veil. They had been in a dark space, which seemed to had been hours. It was very tight and they were smushed together. They could barely breath as they continue their stride through the dark space of nothingness.

"How long shall this torture continue?" came Paravatia's voice.

"I haven't a clue." answered Susan. "Just stay calm and cool and everything should be fine."

In reality, nothing was fine. The horrible torture of passing through the gates continued. They didn't when or where it would end but it continued. For a few seconds, then several minutes, up to at least an hour. Then, when Susan felt she couldn't breath another minute, she felt her body drop. She fell and fell through the darkness. She could hear the screams of the terrified Elf.

In a split second, Susan found herself lying a forest floor surrounded by large trees and dying grass. The Elf was lying next to her, taking in the surroundings. The trees weren't the beautiful beech trees of Narnia. They were tall and hallow, with gray green leaves. There were several weeping willows around. Susan walked over to the nearest one.

"Hello?" she asked. "Are you awake?"

At that moment, the hair of the willow wrapped itself around Susan and held her up. The face of a mean old woman came out of the center of the tree.

"How dare you wake me, wrench?!" said the willow, angrily.

"What ever shall we do with this one?" said another willow, who had Paravatia entangled in its hair.

"Will give 'em too Wolgen." said the first willow.

"Send word to Wolgen at the castle at once!" said the second willow to a regular tree, who had now become a man. He sprinted off in the direction of a tower, which was very far away from this evil enchanted forest.

"Where do you believe this creatures dwell, Casticia?" asked the first willow.

"I don't know, Wilhemina." said Casticia.

"Well, Wolgen and his friends will make great work of them." said Wilhemina, sourly.

"Please, madam, release myself and my company at once!" said Susan.

"Who are you to give me orders?" asked Wilhemina, sinisterly.

"Because," said Susan, gaining courage, "I'm your Majesty Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands, Lady of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion."

The two willows burst into laughter. Not a delicate kind laugh, but a mean and cold laugh (which one does after they make fun of someone and drives them to tears.) Their laughter echoed throughout the dark forest.

"That was very funny, girl. Queen Susan of Narnia." said Casticia.

"Yeah!" said Wilhemina, still giggling. "Your in Devast may dear and we have but one master and that is the Wizard, Darkaan."

"A Calormene," said Susan.

The willows burst into laughter again.

"Yes, yes," said Casticia, "I do believe that is where he fashioned the name. But he has always been known as the Wizard, who created Devast."

"You've never heard of Narnia or Calormene?" asked Susan.

The willow, Wilhemina, shook with laughter at the sound of the two names.

"What are they?" asked Wilhemina, after she finished her laugh.

"Countries," said Susan.

They laughed again.

"What is so funny?" asked Susan, strongly.

"Countries, she saids." said Casticia, laughing harder then ever and shaking Paravatia, violently.

"There aren't any such countries. There is only Devast." said Wilhemina.

"Your wrong!" said Susan, quickly. "There is a Narnia, Calormene, Tashbaan, and Archenland!"

The willows shrieked with laughter a second time.

"This girl is laughable!" said Casticia, who had laughed so hard, she had released Paravatia.

The Elf was now signalling to Susan to do the same.

"Yeah," said Susan, taking the hint, "and there's also the Castle of Cair Paravel and Anvard of Narnia and Archenland."

It worked. Wilhemina laughed so hard, she released Susan. She was now on her feet while the two willows laughed their vines off.

Susan and the Elf sprinted into the forest toward the castle, knowing that is where she find the others.

At that moment, five wolves flew out of the trees and stood in front of them. They were larger then the average Narnian wolf, and had silver fur, and yellow eyes. Their fangs were revealed and ready to tear the flesh away from Susan and Paravatia.

"Halt, human." said the wolf in the center. "I am Wolgen, leader of the Wolf Pack, and servant to the Wizard, Darkaan."


	13. Aslan's Warning

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Aslan's Warning**_

_**T**_he two froze in their tracks at the sight of the wolves. They had now encircled them.

"Who are you?" asked Wolgen.

"I'm your Majesty Queen Susan the Gentle of Narnia, Empress of the Lone Islands, Lady of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion." said Susan, confidently.

"Ah, the last piece to the Pevensie collection, I see." said Wolgen.

"I demand you take me to the Wizard Darkaan at once and release my family."

"Fat chance," said a female wolf.

"What ever shall we do with them, dear wolves?" asked Wolgen.

"Lets eat 'em. Or feed 'em to the crocs in the swamps." said a third wolf.

"To easy." said the female wolf. "How about we take her to the Wizard himself? I'm sure he'll love to see her."

"So true!" said the fourth and fifth male wolves.

"Walk, your _Majesty_!" laughed Wolgen.

There were two wolves behind her. The female and third wolf on her left and right, and Wolgen in front. Paravatia was walking next to Susan, looking from each wolf to the next. She decided that it was time to use Magic. So, she decided to pick into Susan's mind.

"Queen," came the Elf's inner mind.

"Para?" said Susan's inner mind.

"Yes," answered Paravatia.

"What is it? What ever shall we do?" said Susan, quickly.

"You must strike down their leader." said Paravatia.

"I can't even grab an arrow without the female wolf, taking off my hand. Can't you use Magic?"

"I can't! I situtation doesn't demand it!"

"But, entering my thoughts does?"

"Yes!"

"Para!"

"Majesty!"

"I AM YOUR ROYAL ANCIENT QUEEN AND YOU SHALL USE MAGIC TO STRIKE DOWN OUR DEADLY FOES, IMMEDIATELY!" roared Susan's inner mind.

Paravatia couldn't fight against the law of a Queen's voice, no matter what the written law said. She snapped her fingers and five arrows rose out of Susan's quiver. Then with lightnining speed struck all five wolves dead.

"You did it!" said Susan. Or so she thought.

At that moment all five wolves rose up and turned into human beings. They wore wolf fur for clothes and had short sharp wolf claws.

"Thanks," said Wolgen, stepping forward Susan and striking her in the face, leaving a thin scratch across her right cheek. He licked the blood off his claw. "Hmm, blood of a Queen. Tasty."

"I wanna taste!" said the fifth wolf.

"Me too!" said the third.

"Then, let us feast upon the Queen." said Wolgen. "Darkaan wouldn't mind us eating this one. He already has the set."

"No!" screamed Susan. "In the name of Aslan help!"

A roar that goes above all roars echoed through the land of Devast. Everyone of the wolves felt its power and ran on all fours through the forest and out of sight (Its kind of a funny sight to see grown men and a grown woman, run on all fours). The roar continued. It was as though a new shed of hope awoke inside of Susan. She knew it at once to be Aslan. She had called for him and he came to her. This meant to Susan, that Aslan hadn't truly given up on her and that she wasn't being punished for turning her back on Narnia (no matter how bad that may seem in writting). The roar never left Susan. It continued through her entire journey to the very end. The roar, to Susan, was a sign of courage within herself, but to anyone else who heard its wrath was a warning to not approach Susan, or face sudden death at her hands.


	14. A Family Reunion

_**Chapter 13**_

_**A Family Reunion**_

_**I**_ts Aslan!" said Paravatia, happily. "He has come to aid us in our quest! Oh, Queen Susan, aren't you the least happy?!"

Susan couldn't truly express how happy she was. They continued their journey toward the castle. The trees didn't stur, nor did anymore wolves appear. It seems Aslan's warning had spread through the land of Devast quicker then a forest fire. But soon, Susan would meet her family and the Wizard has kept them captive for a year. She didn't know it, but had began to ran. She wasn't out of breath like she would had been back in your world, but able to ran and ran forever without getting tired. Paravatia followed close behind.

The journey to the gates of the castle weren't as long as one may think. Even though Susan and the Elf passed over cliffs, swamps, streams, and several miles of forest. It wasn't long for someone who could run forever and never get tired. But once they reached the gates of the castle, Susan and Paravatia came to halt, because the gates opened for them.

"Lets go Para. Can't turn back now." said Susan, stepping into the quad of the castle. The two oak doors opened for them and they passed through it. They entered a black marble entrance hall. Their footsteps echoed around the hall. It was lit by several candles which lined the walls. They seemed to dance happily on the black marble. But Susan's attention was soon taken by the seven thrones that sat at the far end of the hall, each one occupanied by a face Susan recognized. There was a throne which sat above the seven thrones.

"Peter! Edmund! Lucy! Eustace! Jill! Aunt Polly! Professor Digory!" shouted Susan, running forward. Paravatia, with a smile on her face, followed her. But just as Susan stopped, her smile faded.

Each one of them sat in their chair, sleeping soundlessly.

"Are they dead?" asked Susan.

"Sleeping, your Majesty." said the Elf.

"I shall wake them at once to make them get up." said Susan. She went over to Peter and tapped his shoulder. "Peter! Peter! Wake up this moment! Wake!" She was about to tap him again, when he grabbed her arm and his eyes shot open. His facial expression was unreadable and his face hollow, which held no expression. He released her and she stepped back to find the others awake as well. They all held the same expression as Peter.

"What is wrong with them?" asked Paravatia.

"Nothing is wrong," said Lucy, standing up from her throne. Her facial expression hadn't changed. "Welcome to Devast, Susan."

"Oh, Lucy," said Susan, hugging her sister. She had began to cry.

"Su's come back to Narnia." said Edmund, looking over at them from his throne. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Oh, Edmund," said Susan, breaking the hug with Lucy and hugging Edmund. Eustace, Jill, Polly, and Digory rose from their thrones as well. Peter also got up.

"Now! We are together again! The eight friends of Narnia are back together!" he roared.

"Yes," said Susan, happily. "I've come to take you back to Narnia."

"Back?" said Polly. "Why ever would we want to go back?"

"Why on Earth would you want to remain here?" asked the Elf. "There isn't anything special about this place at all."

At that moment, Jill slapped the Elf.

"Don't you ever speak ill of Devast, arrogant Elf!" she said, fiercely.

"Jill!" said Susan, shocked. Jill had always been a nice, gentle girl, and never would Susan thought she would strike a good Narnian creature. Susan helped the Elf to her feet. "What is the matter with you?! All of you?!"

"Nothing, dear sister." said Peter. "We've had a _senseable_ change, if you know what I mean."

"Its that Wizard!" said Susan, quickly. "He's poisoned you and your thoughts!"

"No one has done harm to us, Su." said Eustace.

"Nor would we allow it." said Digory. "We like it here in Devast and plan to stay."

"You've got to be kidding." said Susan. "Have you seen this place? Its monsterous! The trees are hideously evil and the wolves are evil as well."

"We've lived here for an entire year, Susan. All of that has suken in and we like it. We like evil." said Lucy.

"What about Aslan?" asked Susan, curiously, waiting for any sign of a reaction. But they all laughed. Not the merry laugh, but the same sinister laugh as the willows gave when Susan talked about the world outside of the realm of Devast.

"You can't honestly believe in Aslan, Su." said Peter. "He's not real. Just a fairy tale. Darkaan is what's real and true. He is the true power. Not Aslan as we thought."

"But, Aslan is real!" said Susan.

They laughed again.

"How you wish he were?" said Edmund. "Hail Darkaan! Our true leader!"

"Hail Darkaan! Our true leader!" the others said.

"No," said Susan. "This can't be."

Paravatia looked at each of them. She found her eyes on Lucy. Her eyes were so cold and not filled with the warmth and kindess Paravatia once knew. She shed a tear and at that moment, Lucy let out a terrible scream of pain. She grabbed her head and screamed her head off. Then she collasped on the floor and began to convulse.  
"Lucy!" the others cried.

"Lu?" said Susan, terrified.

Paravatia snapped her fingers and everyone in the room stopped in their tracks, accept herself, Susan, and Lucy.

Lucy's face became more pleasant and less hollow. Her expressionless face, soon twisted into pain. She sat up and looked around.

"Oh, Susan!" said Lucy, standing up and embracing her sister. "I can't believe you came! Oh thank-you, Paravatia!"

"Wait, I'm confused." said Susan.

"Hail Aslan! By the Lion's Mane, Su, I thought you'd never come." said Lucy, breaking the hug.

"But you were, you were just--" began Susan.

"Evil," said Lucy.

Susan nodded.

"Well yes," said Lucy, "but Paravatia has freed me from the enchantment for a few moments to explain to you whats happened and how you must save us!"

"The enchantment shall only last for another ten minutes, your Majesty Queen Lucy." said Paravatia.

"Well, I must talk quickly and get you away from this castle before he comes." said Lucy, grabbing Susan's arm and leading her out of the entrance hall and through the oak doors. "My tale is a horrid one, Su."


	15. How Everyone Got Back Their Senses

_**Chapter 14**_

_**How They Got Their Senses Back**_

_**M**_y story," began Lucy, "begins shortly after we were kidnapped by the dark Wizard, who has called himself Darkaan. He brought Peter, Ed, Jill, Eustace, Aunt Polly, and Professor Digory here. From what I can remember he used strong dark magic against us. It would seem that I was the strongest of the lot, who continued to have faith in Aslan. He had the others under his spell. He made us forget all about good and Aslan. Only him and evil. He finally got control of me, but not for two long. All thanks to the Prince Rilian the Disenchanted. He had a given me a piece from the Silver Chair, which he was bound to by an enchantment. So, there would some hours where I would come back to myself and try to warn the others, but they'll have me taken away and I'll return to the next without a memory of what I've said or done.

"I believe Paravatia knew that I possessed the gift from the sweet prince and used her magic to get me back to my senses. But there is an even greater way to get us all back to our senses Susan."

They were now about a mile from the castle.

"How? I need to know. I have to save you all." said Susan.

"You must take this." said Lucy, pulling out a 3 foot piece of silver wood. Susan took it. "Burn it to it is only ash. Use the ash on all of us. Then you must strike the eighth throne which sits above ours. That and only that will break this horrid enchantment."

"How did you figure this out?" asked Susan.

"Su, I've lived in a heavenly Narnia for almost two years. How wouldn't I know?" said Lucy. "But you must hurry and get as far away as you can. Stay along this path toward the lake. There are no trees or creatures there. Remember, burn the wood into ash, throw it on us, and strike the eighth throne."

"Burn, throw, and strike!" said Susan, remembering.

"Hurry, sister!" said Lucy, hugging Susan once more. And she sprinted off back toward the castle.

"Come on Para!" said Susan. "We must hurry."

They sprinted off in the other direction, along the path, toward the lake. When they arrived, they found a black lake, surrounded by no forest or any form of life. It was a deserted land, with a large lake in the center. Susan looked at the silver wood and thought for seconds until she grabbed Paravatia's arm.

"What are you doing your Grace?" asked the Elf.

Susan waved her arm, and doing a fancy hand movement in the process, and in an instant, a small golden pouch appeared. Then Susan placed the piece of wood in front of Paravatia and waved her arm again, this time the wood burst into flame and turned into a pile of silver ash. She waved the Elf's hand for a third time, causing the ashes to float through the air and into the pouch.

"Lets go!" said Susan, sprinting off away from the lake. The Elf followed. They had only gotten a quarter of a block into the forest heading toward the castle, when Wolgen and the wolf pack arrived.

"Thought you could get rid of us that fast, did you." said the female wolf.

Susan had already aimed her arrow and shot the female wolf down. The four males charged forward. The Elf sent a surprising inferno at two of them and they were burned away into the air. Susan fired an arrow at the third wolf and fired three into Wolgen's chest. They both fell to the ground hard.

"Lets go! We must hurry!" said Susan, continuing to run toward the castle. They soon reached the entrance hall within half and hour's time to find everyone standing waiting for her.

"Where'd you head off too, Su?" asked Peter, eyeing her.

"I-um-went to find Darkaan. I wanted him to change my senses to match yours. So we could be the four Pevensies again." said Susan, smiling. She held up the pouch. "And he gave me this as a gift to all of you. Its suppose to make you all stronger. Its for being such loyal servants--I mean, people."

"Thats very good of him." said Digory.

"I do agree." said Polly.

"We need an upgrade of power." said Eustace, hungrily.

"Give it to us, Susan." said Lucy, who had reverted back to her evil self once she returned to the entrance hall.

"Okay," said Susan, digging her hand into the pouch and picking a great amount of silver ash. She blew it in their faces.

They all coughed.

"What in the world is that stuff, Su?" said Edmund, coughing.

Susan pulled out an arrow, placed it on her bow, and aimed at the eight throne.

"What are you doing, Susan?!" said Jill.

"Freeing you!" said Susan, releasing the arrow. It struck its target and the throne crumpled to pieces.

The seven coughed and soon went into the same frenzie as Lucy went into when she was freed from the enchantment of Darkaan, briefly. Their expressions changed and they became more alive, as the hollowness of their faces vanished.

"Why?" said Peter.

"What?" said Edmund, looking over at his brother.

"Why in Aslan's name are we constantly hoodwinked by these weak and tiresome enchanters?" he continued.

"Your back!" said Susan, happily.

"Thank-you, dear child." said Polly, hugging Susan.

"Now, we must find a way to get out of this horrible palace." said Professor Digory.

"I do agree." said Eustace. "This is rather a horrid place."

"How?" asked Peter. "There isn't any type of magic door or pool around."

"We should start from the forest." said Lucy.

"Yes," said Susan, "the forest is where I arrived, too."

"Then the forest is our starting point." said Jill.

The nine of them headed toward the oak doors, to find them open. And it turns out, the Wizard, Darkaan, wearing long black robes, and his small army of soldiers, stood between them and the door.

"Your not going anywhere." said Darkaan, staring sinisterly at them.


	16. The Blowing Of The Horn

_**Chapter 15**_

_**The Blowing Of The Horn**_

_**D**_arkaan stepped further into the entrance hall, as the nine of them backed up against the opposite wall near the thrones.

"How ever did you break my enchantment?" he asked, staring at them.

"Thats none of your business!" spat the Elf.

"Silence, Elf." said the Wizard. "All of you shall never return to Narnia. You shall remain in Devast as my children, until you have grown strong enough to enter Narnia and enslave its heavenly inhabitants."

"We'll never do that to Narnia!" said Lucy, sharply.

"You shall do as I command, like you did before. You were almost powerful enough to go into Narnia. And now you have become weak again. I shall make you strong." said the Wizard. He whispered ancient words (words that no power on heaven or earth shall get me to tell you due to the fact that the words are very ancient and very powerful and put anyone you say the words too under your control) and a black sparks flew out of his hands and hit the group of nine. They began to scream, yell, and shout as they were being consumed by the evil of the enchantment.

"What do we do?" asked Jill.

"Its so strong!" said Eustace.

"This dark magic shall soon overcome us." said Peter. "The longer we fight, the more we'll strain and feel pain. Just give in and let us be evil. By Aslan's will..."

"No! This isn't over!" screamed Susan, grabbing her Horn for the first time, since she used it last in Narnia. She held it up to her mouth and blew. The sound echoed around the entire entrance hall. It bounced off the walls and the ceiling. Suddenly, the walls cracked apart and broke away. The ceiling caved in. The sound of the horn was blowing the castle of away.

Darkaan stopped his spell and looked at the sight of his castle.

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE? YOU HORRIBLE CHILD!" said Darkaan.

"That horrible child has done a great deed." said a strong voice. They all looked around to find a Lion, the size of an elephant standing a large piece of stone.

"Aslan!" they all shouted.

"Yes, my children." said the Lion. He let out a raging roar. "Let the first fight for Narnia begin!"

"Do you think you can beat me silly, Lion?" asked Darkaan.

He roared again.

Peter was holding a sword and shield, as were Edmund, Professor Digory, and Eustace. Lucy was holding a small dagger and her Cordinal of healing juice. Jill and Polly were holding bows and arrows.

"May we fight to the very end, Sons of Adam and Daughters of Eve!" roared Aslan.

"Let us find out who'll win." said Darkaan. "ATTACK!"


	17. A Fracture In Time

_**Chapter 16**_

_**A Fracture In Time **_

_**I**_t all happened so fast. The entire story and detail of the Battle Of Devast would make you read on for page after page. So, I'll just give the cliff notes version. Once Darkaan yelled, "ATTACK!" All of his soldiers ran forward at the reunited eight friends of Narnia. Aslan, prowled around the edges of the decimated castle, and watched the battle with great interest. Peter, who was a very good swordsman, was going at it with Darkaan. He seemed to be loosing terribly. Then, Aslan gave a great roar which shook the ruins of the castle, which filled him with hope and courage and he continued the fight. Edmund, Eustace, and Professor Digory were each locked in combat with their own solder. Lucy, with her dagger, was taking out several soldiers at once. Susan was a sharp shooter and killed two soldiers. Jill and Polly were amateurs when it came to battle, but were holding their own quite well against the soldiers of Devast. Paravatia was using her magic against several soldiers. The Battle seemed to last for years and years. But actually, only twenty minutes. Peter struck down Darkaan with one slash of his sword and the Wizard lay still on the ground.

"You-you've ruined my home!" said the Wizard.

"It was your fault, sir." said Lucy, timidly. "You captured us."

The Wizard grimaced at the very thought of this mistake.

"Come, my children." said Aslan. "We must leave this place."

"But, Aslan!" said Jill, quickly.

"Yes, Daughter?" asked Aslan.

"What about him? The Wizard? Darkaan?!" she said.

"Jill has a point." said Edmund. "What's stopping Darkaan from returning to New Narnia and causing disaster again?"

"He shalt return." said Aslan, with a slight growl.

Darkaan stared at Aslan. He couldn't take his eyes off the Lion. And the Lion stared back. Their eyes locked. It seemed as though Darkaan was trying to hypnotize the Great Lion. Aslan chuckled. Or at least that what it would had sounded like.

"You can't enchant me, Wizard." said the Lion. "Now come, my children, let us leave this world and never return."

Darkaan quickly got to his feet and held out his hand. A bolt of dark lightnining erupted and flew at Aslan.

"NO!" shouted Susan, already shooting an arrow at the attack. Her arrow exploded and caused the lightnining to extinquish. She aimed another arrow at Darkaan and it hit him square in the chest. He fell over. Then everyone gasped. For at that moment, Darkaan began to slowly vanish. Within seconds he had faded from existence.

"Now, we shalt wait again. Let us take our leave my children." said Aslan.

"How do we leave, Aslan?" asked Polly, shyly.

"Through here!" roared the Lion. His roar echoed through out the ruins of the castle and then a door opened in space. The door swung open, revealing what looked like to be Cair Paravel. Indeed it was. But it wasn't Cair Paravel as they left it a year ago. It looked like the Cair Paravel to which King Tirian last ruled. And the other thing about Cair Paravel was that all of New Narnia's residences were standing in around the castle.

"Through the door my children." said the Lion, again.

One by one, they past through the door into New Narnia, but something seemed much different. The Old Kings and Queens were all waving at them. The door swung shut behind them and out of sight. The Lion stepped around in front of the group and then one by one the Old Kings and Queens vanished, followed by the Old Narnian warriors.

The women gasped in utter shock.

"What's happened to them?!" they shouted in unison.

All that remained was the King Tirian. He looked very confused and ran over to the group.

"What has happened? All of my Kings and Queens, Lords and Old friends have vanished from sight." said Tirian.

"Yes, Son of Adam." said Aslan. "For a fracture in time has occured."

"Fracture in time?" asked Eustace.

"Yes," said Aslan. "For now, you all must return to your true world. The world which Susan inhabits."

"But, but," began Lucy, who couldn't bring herself to say what she really wanted too.

"We're _dead_ in that world!" said Edmund.

"No, your not." said Aslan, quietly. "Time has picked up from where it was left off. You all survived the rail accident and now Narnia shall continue on, until the End Of The World happens again."

"Will we beable to return to Narnia, Aslan?" asked Lucy.

"I'm afraid not." said Aslan. "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of Narnia. One day you shall return. Just like you returned to New Narnia. But for now you must return to your world, Eight Friends Of Narnia."

He let a soft sweet roar and a hole opened in the ground. As though a vortex had appeared.

"Oh, your Majesties, I'm going to miss you terribly!" said Paravatia, sadly.

"Good-bye, loyal and courageous Elf!" said Susan, picking up Paravatia and hugging her gentlely. "I thank you for all your help." She released the Elf.

"Step into the vortex and you'll go back into your world." said Aslan.

"Good-bye!" they all chanted to Aslan.

The Lion growled his reply and then he seemed to vanish in the sunlight.

One by one, the eight of them stepped into the vortex. When they blinked they were all on the train platform, all looking dumbfounded.

"Well this is jolly perfect!" said Edmund.

"What is, Ed?" asked Susan.

"I left my flashlight back at Cair Paravel!" he said, atonished. "Not again!"

Now, you may wonder what happened after the Pevensies, Pole, Scrubb, Plummer, and Kirke left. Well, King Tirian went on an expedition into the West, with Paravatia. They sailed the Western Sea and just so happened ran into Rose and the crew aboard the Rosetta Stone. Tirian and Rose fell in love at sea. Then they soon married and Rose became the new Queen of Old Narnia. She was a very courageous Queen, accompanying her husband in several battles Narnia faced. They had three children; two sons and daughter. One the eldest son became King of Narnia after Tirian passed and the daughter left to conquer another nation. The second son went into Archenland to begin a new reign.

_**Fans of my fanfictions, look out for my next Narnian tales. Let me known which you'd like to read about first.**_

_**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Witch's Glass**_

_**Arista Clark stumbles into Narnia during the early 1920s and has the adventure of a life-time searching for the lost relic known as the Witch's Glass. But she's not the only one searching. A loaming evil is right on her tail...**_

_**The Chronicles of Narnia: The Silver Age**_

_**The events of this story take place a hundred years before the 100 Year Winter, when Clarissa Andrews and Polly Plummer accidently enters Narnia back in 1900, to face the evil Demonatrix, Dazzler, who wants to take over Cair Paravel... **_


End file.
